The present invention relates to a method for simultaneously doffing full bobbins and subsequently donning empty bobbins simultaneously in a fly frame wherein flyers supported from above are arranged in a zigzag fashion in front and back rows extending in the longitudinal direction of the fly frame, and it relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Recently, flyers made of light metal or flyers supported from above have been used in a fly frame, and as a result, a speeding-up of the winding was realized and the amount of roving wound on a bobbin tube was increased. To further enhance the production efficiency in the fly frame, various methods and apparatuses for automatically doffing full bobbins have been proposed. Especially, it has been urged to automatically doff and donn all the bobbins in a fly frame simultaneously.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 34008/76 discloses an apparatus for simultaneously changing bobbins in a fly frame, wherein full bobbins are doffed from the fly frame and are placed on an appropriate transporting means, such as a conveyor, and then the full bobbins are discharged from the conveyor by moving said conveyor.
However, no conventional bobbin changing apparatus. which can simultaneously doff full bobbins, is able to automatically donn empty bobbins in a fly frame, i.e., to automatically supply empty bobbins onto a bobbin rail of the fly frame and to automatically have the empty bobbins supported by the flyers.